


У времени два пути

by BraKet



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Humor, Love/Hate, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 05:37:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10326827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraKet/pseuds/BraKet
Summary: Начинался фик, как юморная зарисовка по заявке анона с холиварки. "ГревзоНьюты, где Грейвз такая же пидрила, как и изображавший его Гриндевальд, тока на стороне добра. Ну то есть, использовать Обскура он не пытается, верой в некое мифическое общее благо не страдает, но суров и брутален до жути. И, что характерно, если видит Ньюта за нарушением закона (а Ньют его нарушает даже просто таская за собой свой чемоданчик), обязательно сажает его в обезьянник охладиться и подумать над своим поведением. А Ньют... А Ньют может придти в управление МАКУСА к Тине и раскидать по всему зданию, скажем, выводок личурок. А потом с гиканьем бегать их ловить. Это Ньют - увлекающийся и немного рассеянный. Из-за этого им приходится много общаться, ну и в какой-то момент Грейвз таки проникается этим странным Скамандером. А Ньют на вопрос "Ты же знаешь, что я тебя опять ловить буду, чего на глаза попадаешься постоянно?" тока разводит руками и не смотрит в глаза".В общем, как я и сказал, Начинался фик, как юморная зарисовка. Но постепенно графомания вышла из-под контроля... Беспечный стеб перешел в тленноту.Предупреждение: полноценного сюжета от этого фика лучше не ждать





	

**Author's Note:**

> Начинался фик, как юморная зарисовка по заявке анона с холиварки. "ГревзоНьюты, где Грейвз такая же пидрила, как и изображавший его Гриндевальд, тока на стороне добра. Ну то есть, использовать Обскура он не пытается, верой в некое мифическое общее благо не страдает, но суров и брутален до жути. И, что характерно, если видит Ньюта за нарушением закона (а Ньют его нарушает даже просто таская за собой свой чемоданчик), обязательно сажает его в обезьянник охладиться и подумать над своим поведением. А Ньют... А Ньют может придти в управление МАКУСА к Тине и раскидать по всему зданию, скажем, выводок личурок. А потом с гиканьем бегать их ловить. Это Ньют - увлекающийся и немного рассеянный. Из-за этого им приходится много общаться, ну и в какой-то момент Грейвз таки проникается этим странным Скамандером. А Ньют на вопрос "Ты же знаешь, что я тебя опять ловить буду, чего на глаза попадаешься постоянно?" тока разводит руками и не смотрит в глаза".  
> В общем, как я и сказал, Начинался фик, как юморная зарисовка. Но постепенно графомания вышла из-под контроля... Беспечный стеб перешел в тленноту.
> 
> Предупреждение: полноценного сюжета от этого фика лучше не ждать

**1**

— Опять вы? Да сколько можно! — раздался откуда-то сверху такой знакомый голос, и тут же жесткие пальцы бесцеремонно ухватили Ньюта за выбившийся в пылу погони подол рубашки и потащили из-под стола. Импульсивное желание уцепиться за ножку стула Ньют успешно подавил — глава отдела магического правопорядка был и так очевидно не в духе, не стоило доводить его до температуры кипения. Однажды Ньюту это удалось, и результат ему очень не понравился.  
— Мистер Грейвз, — бормотал Ньют, пытаясь изобразить максимально смиренный тон, пока вытирал пол локтями и коленями под действием неумолимой силы, — не могли бы вы подождать буквально пять минут? Мне с таким трудом удалось загнать крапа под стол с глухими стенками, и если я не схвачу его прямо сейчас...  
— То будешь рассказывать свои зоологические сказки прутьям тюремной камеры, — отчеканил мистер Грейвз, железная хватка переместилась с подола рубашки на воротник, и Ньют почувствовал, как его вздергивают вверх, чтобы утвердить на ногах.

Он успел заметить, как крап радостно рванул прочь, а потом в его глаза уставились раздраженные глаза главы отдела магического правопорядка и надежда на тихое вечернее чаепитие с сестрами Голдштейн и Якобом начала таять. Ньют попробовал располагающе улыбнуться, но на мистера Грейвза вымученная нервная гримаса явно не произвела должного впечатления. Мистер Грейвз вообще был на редкость непрошибаемым экземпляром. Насколько Ньют успел изучить его повадки, основным чувством мистера Грейвза было недовольство в самой разнообразной степени. Ну, или Ньюту просто «везло» попадаться ему под руку исключительно в неподходящие моменты. Или (о чем Ньют иногда все же задумывался) именно он и являлся причиной того, что негативные чувства у мистера Грейвза во время их встреч преобладали над прочими.

— Хотя о чем это я... Ведь камера ждет тебя в любом случае, — вкрадчивым тоном проинформировал мистер Грейвз и за шиворот потащил Ньюта в ставший уже таким знакомым подвал.

Воротничок давил на горло, Ньют сипел и покашливал, пока Грейвз словно тараном расталкивал плечом попадавшихся на пути служащих МАКУСА. Почему-то он предпочитал перемещать пленника именно таким долгим и неудобным для них обоих способом. Вероятно, надеялся, что рано или поздно Ньют захочет избежать публичного унижения и перестанет устраивать себе неприятности, а ему — лишнюю работу. Знал бы Грейвз, что тот едва замечает людей вокруг, погруженный в мысли о том, где скрывается его очередная сбежавшая зверушка и как скоро он сможет вернуться к ее поискам. Он даже не обратил внимания на явно огорченную Тину, которая провожала их процессию взглядом от двери дальнего лифта, хотя Грейвз нарочно замедлил шаг и встряхнул Ньюта за шиворот, пытаясь повернуть его лицо к ней.

— Итак, — Грейвз рывком затащил пленника в комнату для допросов и почти швырнул на сиденье старого, видавшего виды стула. Стул скрипнул, пленник вздохнул, Грейвз уселся напротив. Впереди был нудный и бесполезный допрос, тринадцатый по счету за последний месяц, о чем свидетельствовала толстенная папка, извлеченная из недр стола. Ньют привычно уставился на холеные пальцы Грейвза, которые начали лениво перебирать страницы.  
— Ваше имя?  
— Ньютон Артемис Фидо Скамандер.  
— Год рождения?  
— 1897.  
— Род занятий?  
— Магозоолог.  
— Цель приезда в Америку?  
— Презентация книги. Меня пригласила госпожа Пиквери, — Ньют говорил заученно, не отрывая глаз от рук Грейвза и рассеянно сжимая свои. — В смысле, почти лично, а не... э... Да вы же и так все знаете.  
— Попрошу без «ну», «э» и прочих «вы же», — Грейвз, наконец, отыскал последний заполненный листок. — Насколько серьезного ущерба нам следует ожидать сегодня? Кого вы упустили на этот раз, мистер Скамандер?  
— Никого! То есть... Послушайте, я даже чемодан больше с собой не ношу! Вы сказали не носить, я и не...  
— Я вижу вас без чемодана всего в третий раз. В третий. Из тринадцати. Вы в состоянии вычесть из большей цифры меньшую? Получившаяся все еще будет двузначной.  
— Ладно, я, конечно...  
— И отсутствие чемодана не очень-то помогло нам и архитектуре этого здания в минувший четверг. Вам напомнить, как сюда заявился соскучившийся летающий громоотвод? Нам еще повезло, что ночь была темной и не пришлось опять вручать ему пробирку с ядом!  
— Но...  
— Кого. Вы. Упустили.

Мистер Грейвз никогда не повышал голос на Ньюта. Он говорил даже скорее тихо и как-то... утомленно, словно мысленно добавляя после каждой фразы «Мерси Льюис, я же сейчас сдохну от скуки». Иногда в этот бесстрастный усталый тон добавлялись то ледяные, то почти нежные нотки. И те, и другие производили примерно такой же эффект, как грозный окрик. Ньют очень надеялся услышать их как можно позже.

— Никого, клянусь! За мной увязался крап. Между прочим, он имеет статус домашнего животного. И у него уже давно нет хвоста, так что даже если он попадется на глаза магглам, они просто примут его за терьера! Правда, удобно?

Ньют быстро поднял глаза на Грейвза. И тут же снова опустил, словно увидел перед собой василиска. Взгляд Грейвза был под стать тону. Постороннему человеку, не знакомому с главой отдела магического правопорядка он показался бы терпеливым, ну, может, слегка укоризненным. Но Ньют уже отлично успел изучить, что чем мягче взгляд главы отдела магического правопорядка, тем сильнее тот недоволен. О крайней степени раздражения сигнализировали «брови домиком», и кажется, они уже начали приподниматься. Ньют быстро потер переносицу пальцем. Возможно, если он успеет объяснить...

— У вас есть жена, мистер Грейвз?

Грейвз моргнул.

— Ч-что?

На доли секунды Ньюту показалось, что ему удалось обескуражить своего тюремщика. Но тот немедленно взял себя в руки.

— Вас это не касается, — сухо бросил он и покосился на страницы перед ним.  
— Так вот, если бы у вас была жена, вы бы поняли, почему период, когда крапы... — с неожиданным энтузиазмом начал Ньют, но Грейвз довольно грубо его прервал:  
— Думаю, если бы она была у вас, мистер Скамандер, нам не пришлось бы тратить время друг друга таким утомительным и бессмысленным образом, — и он перевел свой взгляд от бумаг обратно на Ньюта.  
— Но я вовсе не против тратить на вас время, — вдруг тихо пробормотал тот, глянул быстро из-под рыжей спутанной челки и тут же с интересом уставился на свои руки.

Неожиданно для самого себя Грейвз впал в ступор. На долгое, слишком долгое время. Секунды сменялись минутами, минуты превращались в часы, часы в месяцы и годы, столетия проносились мимо, а он все сидел, подыскивал что-то повесомее банального «Зато я против» и смотрел, как нелепый, неловкий, несуразный, невозможный вихрастый парень изучает свои нервные пальцы. Все в тонких шрамах, они словно жили своей жизнью, пока тишина в комнате становилась все более идиотской.

— Может, у вас его и вагон, — нашелся, наконец, Грейвз, через тысячу-другую лет. — Может, у вас такой способ развлекаться — упускать своих тварей и носиться за ними по всему Нью-Йорку. Но лично мне мое время дорого, знаете ли. Я глава отдела, а не...  
— Это поэтому вы раз за разом устраиваете мне ненужные допросы, каждый из которых похож на предыдущий, как яйца окками друг на друга? — тихо, но весьма отчетливо спросил Ньют, рассматривая отметину от укуса возле большого пальца особенно тщательно.  
— Да что вы... — начал было повышать голос Грейвз и осекся. А через несколько секунд продолжил вкрадчиво нежным тоном, от которого любого, знакомого с ним, бросило бы в ледяной пот:  
— Я раз за разом устраиваю эти, как вы выразились, ненужные допросы исключительно для того, чтобы засесть у вас в печенках так же, как вы засели у меня. Я раз за разом надеюсь, что наш очередной разговор будет последним, просто потому, что он надоел вам так же до смерти, как и мне. Но, кажется, я ошибся. Похоже, вам нравятся наши милые посиделки. Ничем другим я не могу объяснить ваше беспрецедентно глупое поведение. Ну, разве что еще тем, что на самом деле вы редкостный болван, поэтому вас нужно освидетельствовать, как невменяемого, отобрать палочку и поместить в клинику, — и тут брови Грейвза зловеще изобразили тот самый «домик», который Ньют так надеялся хотя бы сегодня не увидеть.  
— Где же вас запереть, мистер Скамандер? Я начинаю склоняться к клинике. Уже практически склонился. Так как камера, по всей видимости, не действует на вас должным образом... А что бы выбрали вы? Если бы вам кто-нибудь позволил выбирать, разумеется.

Мистер Скамандер ничего не ответил, он выглядел подавленным, перестал рассматривать свои пальцы, зажал ладони между коленями и ссутулился еще больше. Вот интересно, этот парень в самом деле думал, что с ним будут возиться бесконечно?

Грейвз собрался произнести очередную угрожающую тираду, но тут дверь распахнулась. На пороге стояла сама госпожа Пиквери, а она просто так с бухты-барахты не заявляется на рутинные допросы.

— О. Надо же... Вы оба здесь? Что ж, так даже лучше. Следуйте за мной.

**2**  


Ньют метался по архиву, оглядывая следы погрома, вцеплялся пальцами в волосы, внося в свою и без того растрепанную прическу еще больший беспорядок.

— Это не могли сделать мои существа! Они надежно заперты! И... И... Вы видите эти отметины? — он показал на ряд очень мелких рваных углублений на мебели. — У меня нет в чемодане экземпляра, способного их нанести! Признаться, я вообще затрудняюсь с...  
— Не волнуйтесь, мистер Скамандер, — госпожа Пиквери возвышалась посреди хаоса этаким столпом ледяного спокойствия. — Никакой проникший обманом в наши ряды злодей не собирается в этот раз казнить вас или ваших питомцев. Мы просто хотим разобраться. Так, Персиваль?

Стоящий рядом ее невозмутимой тенью Грейвз кивнул со снисходительным достоинством.

— Разумеется.

Госпожа Пиквери снова обратила свой взор на Ньюта, которого уверенный тон Грейвза не успокоил, а, кажется, ввел в еще большую панику. Из его рук выпал превращенный в решето неведомыми зубами свиток, Пиквери проследила за траекторией падения взглядом и продолжила свою мысль:

— Если ваши животные как-то замешаны, мистер Скамандер, мы обсудим адекватные меры. Если они ни при чем...  
— Я головой клянусь!

Госпожа Пиквери подняла ладонь, призывая ее не прерывать.

— Если они ни при чем... Что ж, значит, нам повезло, что у нас гостит как раз опытный магозоолог, который сможет опознать, что за тварь тут похозяйничала.  
— Какое совпадение, — вкрадчивым тоном протянул Грейвз, и Ньют бросил на него взгляд одновременно затравленный и негодующий.

Сочетание позабавило Грейвза. Он собрался было добавить какую-нибудь фразу, чтобы усилить эффект и посмотреть на результат; но тут из дальнего угла архивного помещения раздался возглас одного из расхаживающих там авроров:

— О, нет...

Сказано это было таким тоном, словно он увидел двухголового Гриндевальда. Грейвз и Пиквери немедленно поспешили к нему, а Ньют несколько замешкался, так что когда он, наконец, подошел в дальний угол, на него уставились все присутствующие. Причем их взгляды не сулили Ньюту ничего хорошего.

И не удивительно — на полу, заваленный бумагами и раскрошенными деревянными ящичками, а потому не сразу замеченный, лежал Абернети и равнодушно смотрел в потолок мертвыми глазами. Из шеи у него был выдран зубами солидный кусок мяса.

Все вокруг молчали, тоже потрясенные картиной и, кажется, напряженно ждали хоть каких-нибудь объяснений. Ньют открыл было рот, словно собирался что-то сказать, но не издал ни звука.

— Это уже выходит за... — начала Пиквери и, видимо, тоже испытала затруднение с речью.  
— У вас… у вас было что-то ценное в архиве? — деловито спросил Ньют, словно наоборот выходя из ступора.  
— Ценное?  
— Я не думаю, что это случайность… — Ньют присел перед телом, вглядываясь в рану. — Такое ощущение, что здесь что-то искали.  
— И использовали для этого неразумную тварь? — не пытаясь скрыть неприязнь в голосе, поинтересовался Грейвз.

Быстрота, с которой Ньют пришел в себя, ему явно не понравилась.

— Ничего ни особо ценного, ни секретного тут не хранится. А даже если бы что-то и завалялось, запускать сюда опасное глупое животное просто не имело бы смысла — допуск в это место есть у каждого первого. — Грейвз подошел к стеллажу, который зиял пустыми ячейками. — Больше похоже на то, что мистер Абернети стоял где-то здесь и, когда на него напали, просто стал выдергивать ящики, чтобы использовать их в качестве защиты. Другая мебель слишком далеко, а к выходу было не прорваться — стеллаж находится в самом дальнем от двери углу.  
— Ну… Может быть и так… — Ньют шарил глазами по разбросанным документам и ярлычкам. — Но разве у него не было палочки? Зачем нужно было защищаться ящиками?

Грейвз присел рядом и быстро обыскал тело. 

— Как видите, палочки нет, — Грейвз повернулся к внезапно побледневшему Ньюту. — Такое мог устроить этот… как его… кого вы там недавно упустили?

Услышав вопрос Грейвза, госпожа Пиквери встрепенулась.

— Упустил? Мистер Скамандер опять кого-то упустил? Я не ослышалась?  
— Строго говоря, не упустил, нет! — Ньют поднялся, отряхивая колени. — За мной увязался крап. Он похож на маггловского терьера и у нас имеет статус не магического, а просто домашнего животного. Так что никаких законов я не нарушил!  
— «У вас» не равно «у нас», мистер Скамандер. Вы приезжаете в страну во второй раз и все еще не удосужились запомнить эту простую истину?  
— Послушайте, — Ньюта, видимо, смутил ледяной тон Президента. — Я очень, очень стараюсь вникнуть все эти тонкости. Правда. Я даже чемодан с собой больше не ношу! А ведь оставлять его там, где я ночую, куда опаснее, чем… В общем, теперь он постоянно находится у меня на съемной квартире. Чтобы нюхлер не нервировал ваших сотрудников. А ведь он ужасно милый! И девушки с первого этажа даже подкармливали его, когда он сбегал, но…  
— «Когда он сбегал»? Это что же, было уже не раз?! — госпожа Пиквери повернулась к Грейвзу, который тоже поднялся с пола и теперь пытался сигнализировать Ньюту бровями что-то вроде «да заткнись же ты, идиот!», но совершенно безрезультатно: идиот не затыкался.  
— И не два. И не три. И не… — Ньют запоздало осекся, кажется, увидев непередаваемую мимику Грейвза. — В общем, больше я не ношу чемодан, а ведь вы меня пригласили в том числе и чтобы читать сотрудникам лекции, просвещать их наглядно и все такое… А какая может быть наглядность, если я никого не могу им продемонстрировать?

Но госпожа Пиквери уже буравила взглядом главу отдела магического правопорядка, не обращая никакого внимания на жалобы Ньюта по поводу усложнившегося учебного процесса.

— Мистер Грейвз. Если мне не изменяет память, две недели назад, когда его черная меховая рукавица впервые сбежала и устроила переполох в финансовом отделе, вы сказали, что лично посадите мистера Скамандера на корабль, идущий в Лондон, если это повторится. 

Грейвз картинно развел руками.

— Строго говоря, ситуация и не повторялась. Больше он финансовый отдел не тревожил.  
— Вы издеваетесь? — госпожа Пиквери изобразила рукой неопределенную фигуру. — Этот ваш… как его…  
— Нюхлер, — сказали Ньют с Грейвзом хором и переглянулись, причем, взгляд Ньюта был смущенным, а Грейвза — ошарашенным, словно он сам не мог поверить в то, что сейчас произнес. 

Пиквери даже рот раскрыла, переводя глаза с одного на другого.

— И он в самом деле безобиден, — добавил Грейвз мягко. — Я бы даже сказал, что весьма полезен. Малыш, несмотря на свою внешнюю обманчивую упитанность, способен просочиться в миллиметровую щель, так что нам поневоле пришлось проинспектировать все двери, окна и сейфы на предмет безопасности, и составить план по их усилению, что в перспективе пойдет зданию только на пользу.  
— Вы точно издеваетесь… — устало констатировала очевидное госпожа Пиквери. — Мне абсолютно все равно, как одна ваша оплошность выявила ряд других. Их просто не должно быть. Как класса. И, право... — добавила она суровым тоном. — Я теперь даже не знаю, как вам доверить такое серьезное расследование, мистер Грейвз. Вы меня очень разочаровали. Очень.

Мистеру Грейвзу словно влепили пощечину. Лицо его окаменело, взгляд сделался жестким. 

— Понимаю ваши сомнения, — он подошел к госпоже Пиквери и остановился прямо напротив, расставив ноги и наклонив голову, словно упрямый бычок. — Но, смею заверить, они беспочвенны. Я в состоянии отличить невинную суету из-за милого зверька от погрома, отягченного убийством.  
— Хотелось бы, мистер Грейвз, чтобы ваше серьезное отношение к своим обязанностям не зависело от таких субъективных качеств, как «невинный», «милый» и так далее, — парировала госпожа Пиквери и направилась к двери. — Я жду от вас подробного отчета к завтрашнему утру. 

Грейвз повернулся к аврорам, с большим интересом наблюдавшим за перепалкой начальства. Те немедленно напустили на себя самый серьезный вид. Грейвз поморщился. 

— Вы ее слышали и знаете, что делать. Кстати... 

Он покосился на Ньюта, который стоял ни жив ни мертв, закусив губу и уставившись куда-то в пространство. 

— Идея о поиске чего бы то ни было в архиве мне кажется не слишком состоятельной. Но я прошу подготовить полную опись содержимого разгромленных ячеек. 

Авроры переглянулись и кивнули. Грейвз подошел к Ньюту, тяжело чеканя шаг. Взгляд его не предвещал ничего хорошего. 

— Что касается тебя…

Он протянул руку, и палочка Ньюта вылетела из петельки на штанах и приземлилась прямо ему в ладонь, Грейвз засунул ее за пояс, схватил Ньюта за шиворот другой рукой и выволок из Архива. 

**3**

Весь путь до камеры Ньют молчал, так он был поражен увиденным. Но когда Грейвз швырнул его на скамью и пошел к выходу, Ньют окликнул его растерянно:

— Вы ведь не думаете, что...

Договорить ему не дали. Грейвз вдруг развернулся, налетел вихрем, вцепился в лацканы пальто Ньюта, с грохотом припечатал его спину к решетке и навис коршуном. 

— А теперь послушай меня, щенок. Я подробно расскажу тебе, что я думаю, а ты очень внимательно послушай.

Еще каких-то полчаса назад Ньют считал, что мягкий взгляд мистера Грейвза куда хуже отчетливо взбешенного. Как же он ошибался! 

— Меня не так-то легко заморочить твоими смущенными улыбочками, как Тину или нашего Президента. Хочешь знать, что я о тебе думаю? Я думаю, что ты безответственный, эгоистичный, легкомысленный, бесполезный, бестолковый и очень опасный... распиздяй!

У Ньюта приоткрылся рот, он явно не ожидал от главы отдела магического правопорядка подобной лексики. Но глава отдела магического правопорядка полагал, что еще мягко выразился.

— Я читал отчеты о происшедшем, о твоей роли и даже о твоей... помощи, за которую тебе так тут благодарны. Хочешь узнать, что я вычитал? 

Грейвз встряхнул Ньюта за лацканы. Не для того, чтобы заставить его отвечать. Ему просто хотелось вытрясти этого блаженного из его уютной скорлупы. О, на своем веку Грейвз достаточно повидал таких вот не от мира сего! Они только казались безобидными и милыми. Вокруг них вечно воцарялись разрушение и хаос, возникали неприятности и бардак. Они здорово умели подгадить жизнь окружающим своей беспечностью и при этом умудрялись разжалобить своих защитников, которые почему-то находились у подобных идиотов в большом количестве.

— Сказать тебе, что лично я увидел во всех этих описаниях?

Грейвз встряхнул Ньюта еще раз, посильнее. Рыжая косматая голова мотнулась, больно прикладываясь о решетку затылком, но глаз Ньют не поднял. Ссутулившись, он смотрел не отрываясь куда-то на галстук Грейвза, словно бы боясь... Боясь? Стоп. Нет, Ньют не был испуган. Удивленным он тоже не выглядел. Он как будто... ждал чего-то подобного? Но не смиренно, не виновато... А как-то очень терпеливо, почти скучающе ждал.

Его спокойствие взбесило Грейвза еще больше. Он приблизил свои губы к уху Ньюта вплотную, почти касаясь непослушных волос на виске, зашептал тихо, зло, чеканя каждое слово.

— Когда вы с Тиной прибыли к дому Якоба, он был разрушен. Что же сделал ты, пока она узнавала внизу, что произошло? Я скажу, что ты сделал. Ты побежал наверх и быстро, прямо на глазах у не-магов, не заботясь о том, что они все видят, убрал все разрушения, а потом уселся с чемоданом на кровати этаким паинькой, как будто все нормально. И когда Тина спросила тебя, не сбежали ли какие-нибудь еще твари, кроме горегубки, ты ей соврал. Ты не сказал, что раздолбанная в хлам стена очевидно говорит о пропаже крупного животного. Ты, наконец, не залез немедленно в чемодан, чтобы произвести инвентаризацию своих подопечных, узнать, кто именно у тебя сбежал, и сообщить это ей. Нет, ты, как нашкодивший мальчишка, замел осколки вазы под ковер и сел смирненько в сторонке, делая вид, что ни при чем, лишь бы тебя не отругали.

Грейвз подождал возражений, их не было. Ньют слушал будто окаменев, словно Грейвз заморозил его своим дыханием.

— Тебе даже в голову не пришло, что огромная туша с течкой может быть опасна для людей, и магов, и не-магов. Что она вполне способна насадить кого-нибудь на рог по пути в парк или куда там еще, пока вы с Якобом и сестрами пили какао. Ты ни о чем таком даже не задумался! Ты просто привык плевать на людей, лишь бы твоих обожаемых животных не трогали!

Ньют, наконец, зашевелился, открыл было рот, но Грейвз заговорил быстрее, не давая вставить ни слова.

— Ты соврал, что приехал в Америку за апалусской пушишкой. Соврал не раз. В том числе Тине. Дважды. Ты не сказал ей и про обскура. Даже ей! Ты вообще никому про него не сказал, пока его не выудил... не выудили из твоего чемодана. А ведь на самом деле ты вовсе не был уверен в его безобидности, так? Ты ведь еще не изучил его. Только отделил. Я прав?

Он снова тряхнул Ньюта, и Ньют опять ударился затылком.

— Послушайте...

Но Грейвз проигнорировал его бормотание.

— Даже твоя помощь, этот яд забвения, который проклятая птица распылила над городом. Откуда ты мог знать, что люди забудут последние часы, а не забьются в корчах, не получат инсульт, тотальную амнезию, необратимые поражения мозга или что-то еще?

Не выдержав, Ньют протестующе замотал головой. Его веснушчатая колючая щека мазнула по губам Грейвза, тот поморщился и отпрянул. Ньют, воспользовавшись заминкой, заговорил с жаром:

— Я... Я пробовал принимать сам... Я же... Вы что, в самом деле думаете, что я бы распылил неизвестный... Я пробовал на себе! Я все всегда пробую на себе!  
— Но ты ведь не проверил этот яд на не-магах!  
— Ну... мы ведь... и маги, и магглы... мы ведь люди. Один вид... Просто с разными способностями! Если в общем и целом... Если не вдаваться в детали и...  
— В отчете Тины ты признался, что на Якоба укус горегубки подействовал сильнее, чем на обычного мага!  
— Я так сказал? Ну... Вообще-то не настолько и сильнее... Может, даже, наоборот! То есть... Я ожидал таких... последствий, которые вам лучше не описывать в красках... А их не было! И... И госпожа Пиквери ведь тоже сочла...  
— Госпожа Пиквери... — и Грейвз красноречиво замолчал, давая понять, что он думает о «тоже сочла». — Госпожа Пиквери только один раз доверилась тебе, потому что у нее и выбора особенно-то не было. Точнее, выбор стоял между вероятной войной и побочками от твоего идиотского зелья. Ее действия мне хоть как-то понятны, хотя лично я бы сперва провел эксперимент с ядом на этом вашем Якобе. Но ты... Ты...

Грейвз снова приблизил губы к уху Ньюта, понизил голос до еле слышимого.

— В твоей системе координат твари важнее людей. Это, знаешь ли, идеология, а не жест отчаяния в экстремальной ситуации. И она очень, очень плохо пахнет.

Ньют опять протестующе замотал головой, и Грейвзу снова пришлось отстраниться.

— Да нет же! Вы не поняли... Ну, почему важнее-то? Не важнее! Просто... Да, я лично занимаюсь животными. Но вы же не скажете садовнику, например, что он ценит людей меньше, чем доктор!  
— Если садовник ради дерева грохнет парочку людей...  
— Но я никого не грохнул! Я только мешаю грохать другим! Я занимаюсь исчезающими видами. Вы хоть понимаете, что это такое, когда целый прекрасный вид стоит на грани уничтожения из-за глупой прихоти?

Грейвз прищурился, рассматривая Ньюта с таким видом, словно тот сам был экземпляром редкого исчезающего вида, а он, Грейвз, контрабандистом, продающим экземпляры редких, исчезающих видов за огромные деньги на потеху публике.

Ньют, кажется, истолковал его молчание по-своему и заговорил, воодушевляясь с каждым словом все больше и больше, глаза его заблестели. Он даже поднял их на Грейвза, но смотрел как бы мимо, описывая картины, которые рисовало ему собственное (не исключено, что довольно безумное) воображение.

— Представьте, как выглядела бы земля без зверей, птиц, рыб, даже насекомых или микробов! Без трав и деревьев! Не только без красивейших цветов, но и ужасных колючих растений! Мы, люди, производим много прекрасного! Кто же с этим спорит? Но музыку, которую написал один, может сыграть по нотам другой. Теорему одного другой может развить. Придуманное кем-то заклинание изучают на уроках тысячи детей. А жизнь... Жизнь повторить по нотам, записям, формулам — невозможно. Исчезнувший вид исчезает навсегда...

Ньют вдруг быстро глянул прямо в глаза Грейвзу, словно в душу.

— Мы окружены жизнью. В чашке с водой ее никак не меньше, чем во всем Нью-Йорке!

Неожиданно для себя Грейвз сам отвел взгляд, словно стряхивая наваждение. И тут же решительно снова уставился на Ньюта. Но тот уже смотрел в сторону. Грейвз снисходительно процедил сквозь зубы:

— И мы пьем эту воду. Вопрос приоритетов, блаженный ты идиот. Жизнь, говоришь? У людей тоже есть жизнь. И жизнь даже самой наиредчайшей твари никогда не будет стоить смерти самого заурядного представителя рода человеческого.  
— Но ведь никто не погиб!  
— Никто?! По-твоему, мистер Абернети — никто?!  
— Я хотел сказать — тогда, в парке... Вы не можете обвинять в сегодняшней смерти меня!  
— Могу. И обвиняю.

Взгляд Ньюта лихорадочно заметался по камере, словно что-то ища.

— Стойте! Подождите... Я подавал списки всех животных за месяц до приезда... У вас он тоже должен быть... Да, слушайте, я же подавал списки! Пойдемте со мной, вы возьмете присланный вам свиток, залезете в чемодан и убедитесь сами, что все мои существа на месте! Ну... кроме крапа... и, быть может, пары веретенниц, но за ними вообще сложно уследить... и, не исключено, что... скажем... нюхлера... маленького пушистого воришки, чтоб его, никак не могу решиться соорудить для него клетку... он зачахнет, знаете ли, без движения... но они безобидны, они не могли натворить такое!

Грейвз снова встряхнул Ньюта, а потом разжал пальцы, толкнул его к решетке, отстранился, отступил на шаг, как будто боялся испачкаться или заразиться, и спросил мягко, презрительным тоном:

— Неужели ты сам не понимаешь, насколько жалок? Не слышишь свой беспомощный детский лепет?

Ньют молчал, он снова опустил голову, ссутулился, принялся разглаживать дрожащими от волнения пальцами смятые лацканы отвратительно сшитого пальто, как будто эти жесты способны были сделать покрой лучше или как-то защитить проклятый зверинец. Ну, хотя бы возражать больше не пытался... Правда, и виноватым не выглядел. Он словно всем своим видом показывал «ладно, я понял, что разговаривать с вами бесполезно, ну, вы не один такой твердолобый, я привык». Вот же невозможный, упрямый... распиздяй!

Грейвз вдруг почувствовал, что еще немного, и он оттаскает парня за его неряшливо спутанные медные вихры, просто от бессильной злости. Кажется, Ньют решил то же самое, потому что когда к его лицу быстро протянулась рука Грейвза, он отдернул голову, распахнул настороженно серо-зеленые глазищи, приоткрыл широкий некрасивый рот. Но Грейвз просто ухватил привычным жестом Ньюта за шиворот и потащил его прочь из камеры.

**4**

По адресу, который назвал Грейвзу Ньют, находилась довольно убогая каморка. Он снял ее по приезду в Нью-Йорк, чтобы не навязываться Тине. Главным достоинством дома считалась равнодушная лояльность хозяйки — она абсолютно не интересовалась, чем занимаются ее жильцы. Соседи у Ньюта из-за такой наплевательской политики были сплошь шлюхи, алкаши и прочие маргиналы, но Ньюта это не волновало — он все равно или торчал у сестер Голдштейн, или скрывался в своем чемодане, куда не доносились вопли, ни пьяные, ни страстные, ни их гремучая смесь.

Грейвза обстановка прямо-таки заворожила. Он три раза обошел по периметру крохотную комнатку и даже приложил ухо к одной из стен, чтобы попытаться разобрать, чем именно занимается буйная пара по соседству — убийством или, напротив, созданием новой жизни. 

— У тебя там точно зоопарк, а не притон пополам с баром? — Грейвз кивнул на чемодан, который как раз вытаскивал из-под кровати Ньют. — Сдается мне, ты привез в Нью-Йорк не животных, а нелегальную выпивку. Для не-магов нелегальную, конечно, у нас-то нет сухого закона, — он провел пальцем по видавшей виды тумбочке, собирая густейшую пыль, и брезгливо вытер руки белоснежным платком. — Местечко выбрано со знанием дела. Не могу поверить, что случайно.  
— Лезьте за мной, — Ньют начал было открывать замки, но Грейвз схватил его за плечо.  
— Стой. Я бы не хотел делать это здесь. Кто знает, не снесут ли дерущиеся соседи справа (ну, или чем они там заняты так бурно) картонную стену и не решат ли поживиться твоим имуществом. В качестве отправной точки предлагаю свой кабинет. Тем более что все равно список твоих животных лежит в моем столе. 

В кабинете Грейвза начал оглядываться уже Ньют, он принялся ходить вдоль стеллажей, рассматривая предметы на полках, читая надписи. Грейвз достал из стола свиток и окликнул его, нетерпеливо постукивая ногой. 

— На что ты там уставился? Давай в темпе. Пока твоя тварь не убила еще кого-нибудь.  
— Я же вам сказал, мои не могли оставить такие...  
— Плевать на слова. Мне нужны факты, а все факты — внутри. Открывай чемодан и полезли уже. Сколько можно тянуть нехера за хвост!  
— Нюхлера.  
— Готов поспорить, мой вариант описывает его точнее.

В чемодане Грейвз оказался впервые. Оглядываясь в тесной хижине, он вспомнил упрек Пиквери и подумал, что кое в чем она права — он потерял хватку. Тина со своей сестричкой значительно притупили его бдительность, наперегонки рассказывая о том, какой Ньют безобидный и как невозможно прекрасен его зверинец. Все это привело к тому, что Грейвз задерживал Ньюта весьма формально и, скорее, для острастки, а чемодан вообще ни разу не проинспектировал. 

Пока Грейвз озирался в полумраке, Ньют зажег висячий фонарь, сбросил пальто, жилетку, отправил к ним галстук и быстро принялся рыться по разным корзинам и ящикам, что-то доставать, разрезать, смешивать. 

— Что это ты творишь? — неприязненно поинтересовался Грейз, когда Ньют принялся увлеченно разделывать огромные куски мяса, подозрительно похожие на... Человечину? «А, не валяй дурака, Персиваль, ты не видел, как выглядит человечина».  
— Готовлю еду для угробов. А еще мне предстоит насыпать вон в то ведро гранулы для лунтелят и...  
— Так. Стоп. Я спустился сюда, чтобы пересчитать поголовье твоих чудовищ, а не кормить их, не выгребать за ними дерьмо и не вычесывать им паразитов.  
— У них нет парази...  
— Ты этого делать тоже не будешь, а то мы не управимся до утра. А мне, между прочим, утром сдавать отчет.

Ньют решительно отошел к мешку и начал насыпать в небольшое ведерко гранулы.

— Мистер Грейвз, наверху можете командовать сколько угодно. Но здесь мои знания превосходят ваши. И если я говорю «будем их кормить», значит, мы будем их кормить. А если понадобится, и навоз выгребем. 

Грейвз аж дар речи потерял. Воспользовавшись его временной немотой, Ньют продолжил:

— Вы же вроде хотели, чтобы мы управились быстро? Тут наши цели сходятся. Мне тоже не улыбается таскаться с вами по всем загончикам ночь напролет. Так вот, с помощью еды инвентаризация пройдет куда быстрее, чем без нее. Ради ужина к нам выбегут даже самые скрытные создания. В противном случае будете ловить их сами, если вам так положено по каким-то там вашим, не знаю, чинам, инструкциям или еще чему.

Грейвз, подумав, попридержал свои возражения и сдержанно кивнул:

—Хм. Должен признать, твои доводы звучат вполне разумно.  
— Значит, вы поможете нести мне это.

И Ньют бесцеремонно сунул Грейвзу в одну руку маленькое ведерко с подозрительными маленькими червячками, а в другую позвякивающую корзинку с крышкой.

— Будьте осторожны, там бутылочки со смесью, чтобы кормить самых маленьких.

Ну, просто прекрасно, теперь Грейвз — нянька для зверячьих младенцев!

— Они что, тоже способны разбежаться, если их не приманить?  
— Вы не поверите… Все, идем. 

Дириколи Грейвза не впечатлили, лунные тельцы вызвали непонятное раздражение, нунду — наоборот, а угробы откровенно понравились. Они были сильными, мощными и уродливыми до парадоксальной очаровательности. Грейвз даже выговорил Ньюту за слишком скромную порцию мяса, которую тот им приготовил. Детеныши угробов устроили битву за куски, и дюжим родителям достались лишь жалкие остатки. Ньют утешил Грейвза: «Не волнуйтесь, если бы они были на самом деле оголодавшие, мы с вами уже изучали бы их желудки изнутри. Угробы едят много, но редко». 

Грейвз просил Ньюта демонстрировать челюсти каждой твари и к концу обхода ему пришлось признать, что тот был прав — ни у кого из них не имелось таких зубов, которые могли бы оставить те странные отметины на мебели из Архива. Более-менее только клабберт подходил, но его морда оказалась шире, чем надо. К тому же, невозможно было определиться с величиной искомого животного. Смущало то, что никто не видел, как оно покидало помещение архивного отдела, но беспорядок говорил в пользу чего-то более-менее крупного. Это ставило в тупик. Окками могли менять размер, устроить и погром и незаметно уползти, но у них не было зубов, только клювы. Морских гадов можно было не принимать во внимание, без водных пузырей они не выжили бы, хотя Грейвз тщательно пересчитал и их — порядок есть порядок.

Но больше всего во время инспекции Грейвза поразила не какая-нибудь тварь, а сам Ньют. Здесь, внутри чемодана, он совсем не походил на сутулого недотепу. Быстрый, гибкий, собранный и ловкий, он легко ворочал тяжелые тачки и тюки с сеном, уверенно разговаривал с самыми грозными животными, не боясь, совал им в пасть руки, чтобы заставить показать Грейвзу ряд зубов. Рукава рубашки он закатал, воротничок и несколько верхних пуговиц расстегнул, и Грейвз с удивлением наблюдал за игрой сухих мышц на теле рыжего «распиздяя». Он даже словно бы вытянулся, и Грейвз нехотя отметил, что ниже его ростом. А, самое потрясающее, что Ньют совсем не робел перед Грейзом, командовал — куда тому отойти, что подать, где остановиться. Навешивал на него то ведра, то сумки, даже как-то вручил тачку. Грейвз не успевал высказывать свои возражения, Ньют быстрыми шагами уносился вперед, чтобы вытащить какое-нибудь новое чудище из очередного укрытия.

— Ну, куда вы встали-то? Там же ничего не видно. Ближе! Да не бойтесь, он вас не сожрет.

И смотрел мимо Грейвза ужасно довольными лукавыми глазищами. Грейвз раздражался, но показывать свою досаду в его планы не входило, как и говорить раз за разом «я не боюсь, идиот». Оставалось смотреть скучающе надменно и пытаться отыграться, снисходительно бросая:

— Челюсть приподними выше, раскрой шире, я должен набросать схему.

Но Ньюта не так-то просто было сбить с толку. Он весело, словно насмехаясь, улыбался, показывая собственные крупные передние зубы.

— Так встаньте рядом со мной, мне отсюда все прекрасно видно. Зачем вы подпираете стенку? Я делал ее на совесть, она без вас не рухнет.

Несмотря на все эти подколки и пикировки, Грейвз чувствовал себя странно умиротворенным. У каждого загончика имелся свой пейзаж. И оказалось на самом деле довольно интересно из весны переходить в осень, из саванны в горы, из раннего утра в лунную ночь. Когда инспекция закончилась и Ньют, забрав у него корзину с бутылочками, унесся кормить малышню, Грейвз сел недалеко от хижины на нагретый солнцем камень и погрузился в созерцание заката над Гранд Каньоном. Он почти забыл, зачем они здесь, забыл про смерть Абернети от кого-то жуткого с зубами, про то, что где-то тут носится рыжий вихрастый парень, который, вполне возможно, повинен в том, что этот кто-то жуткий на свободе и сейчас ищет новую жертву. Грейвз на несколько минут словно впал в транс… Из которого его вывело, будто толчок, очень и очень странное ощущение. 

**5**

— Что это было?

Невесть откуда возникший Ньют уставился на Грейвза озадаченно.

— О чем вы?  
— Вот об этом.  
— Я не понимаю…

Грейвз замер, словно прислушиваясь, а потом вдруг выставил вперед руку, резко притягивая к себе Ньюта, собрал распахнутую рубашку на его груди в кулак, дернул вниз, заставив упасть на колени, и приставил к шее палочку.

— Я думаю, нам нужно кое о чем договориться прямо сейчас, чтобы избежать в будущем значительной доли проблем, — процедил Грейвз и тут же направил палочку за плечо Ньюта. — Ну-ка тихо. Ни с места. 

Ньют попытался вывернуть голову, чтобы посмотреть, кто так быстро прибежал его спасать, закричал наугад.

— Все хорошо, не волнуйтесь, все хорошо! Он свой! И ничего мамочке не сделает! Мы просто играем!

Грейвз тряхнул Ньюта, привлекая к себе внимание.

— Успокойся, я не собираюсь причинять вред твоим тварям. Если только они не решат причинить его мне.

Ньют, повернул к нему голову, ошарашенный, он смотрел расширившимися глазами прямо в глаза Грейвза, и даже не думал их отводить. Отлично. 

— В отчетах Тины очень, знаешь ли, привлекает внимание тот факт, что вроде бы довольно безобидный магозоолог постоянно юлит, недоговаривает, а то и вообще откровенно лжет. Ее почему-то это не насторожило. Но я — не Тина. Поэтому договоримся мы вот о чем. Раз и навсегда. 

Грейвз посильнее скомкал рубашку в кулаке, наклонился, приблизив свое лицо.

— Ты можешь сколько угодно водить за нос нашего Президента, наивных девиц, вроде сестер Голдштейн, и добродушных не-магов типа Якоба… Но мне врать не смей. Никогда. Даже в шутку. Одно, парень, только одно слово, далекое от кристально чистой правды, и, клянусь, я сожгу чемодан вместе со всем твоим проклятым зверьем. Мне плевать, какие кары потом на меня обрушит госпожа Пиквери, я это сделаю. Ты меня понял?

Ньют смотрел на Грейвза не отрываясь, словно на незнакомца, выскочившего вдруг неожиданно из-за угла в темной подворотне.

— Ты меня понял?

Ньют медленно кивнул. Потрясение из его взгляда исчезло. Грейвз ожидал, что оно сменится страхом… Но страха в серо-зеленых глазах не появилось. В них появилось… любопытство? И что-то еще. Грейвз попытался понять — что именно. Но не смог.

— «Я вас понял, мистер Грейвз». Повтори.  
— Я вас понял, мистер Грейвз, — тихо и отчетливо сказал Ньют неожиданно ровным, бесстрастным тоном.  
— О чем угодно, парень. Я могу спросить о чем угодно. Да хоть… про твои носки. Какого они цвета, кстати?  
— Синего, — взгляд Ньюта сделался таким же равнодушным, как его голос.

Грейвз направил палочку, задирая ему штанину. Носок был синий.

— Умница, — ласково прошептал Грейвз.

Ньют не ответил. Он слегка наклонил голову набок, словно изучал Грейвза, словно… препарировал. Грейвзу вдруг стало немного не по себе. Но он не собирался показывать это нелепому идиоту, стоящему перед ним на коленях с таким видом, будто его не силой на них уронили, будто он сам принял эту позу, чтобы исследовать какую-нибудь особенно интересную зверушку.

— В таком случае, начнем сначала. Что это было?  
— Если вы имеете в виду…

Грейвз надавил палочкой Ньюту на сонную артерию.

— Что. Это. Было.

Ньют вдруг упрямо сжал губы и, чуть прищурив глаза, сам подался шеей палочке навстречу, словно собирался нарочно устроить себе обморок. Грейвзу пришлось сместить палочку на несколько сантиметров левее и упереть ее в кадык. Бессмысленный жалкий бунт его неприятно удивил. А потом пришла странная догадка: «Разочарование. Вот, что было в его глазах вместе с любопытством». Грейвз почувствовал легкую досаду и разозлился на себя и на Ньюта. Да плевать ему на то, что этот придурок о нем думает. Плевать. Но если он и дальше собирается брыкаться и играть в молчанку…

— Кто-то взял чемодан и теперь его несет, — вдруг сказал Ньют, его тон был все таким же безразличным.

А вот Грейвзу не удалось сдержать эмоций.

— Ч-что?!  
— Кто-то взял чемодан и теперь его несет, — повторил Ньют терпеливо, будто объяснял элементарные вещи бестолковому ребенку.  
— Кто? Куда?! — Грейвз даже не заметил, как лихо они поменялись ролями. Теперь он чувствовал себя озадаченным, а Ньют — выглядел предельно собранным.  
— Понятия не имею, — холодно заметил предельно собранный Ньют.

Грейвз недоверчиво уставился на него и заговорил медленно, вдумчиво, как будто не пытался задеть или еще что, а искренне старался понять.

— Поправь меня, если я ошибаюсь. Ты устроил весь этот зоопарк в багаже, не удосужившись наладить никакой системы оповещения о вероятных гостях или незваных носильщиках? Не сообразив сделать любой, пусть даже самый примитивный механизм слежения, чтобы можно было видеть, что там снаружи, пока ты сам возишься с питомцами внутри?  
— Ну… — из голоса Ньюта пропала вся его ледяная уверенность, он был не на шутку смущен. — В некотором роде... — и вдруг, видимо, вспомнив свое обещание, поспешно добавил: — Да. Это так.

Несколько секунд Грейвз молчал, переваривая эту информацию. Потом продолжил, все с тем же сомнением в тоне, словно все еще не веря своим ушам: 

— То есть... Подожди. Ты хочешь сказать, тебя устраивает, что любой мимопроходящий, может взять вот так спокойно тебя и куда-то потащить? Вместе со всем твоим обожаемым зверьем?  
— Как бы, если... Нет, — опять предельно честно признался Ньют. — Меня это не устраивает. Но, похоже... Похоже... Да... Любой мимопроходящий... Даже маггл вроде Якоба... Ничего себе... Я даже не думал, что...

Грейвз отпустил его рубашку, прижал ладонь к своему лбу, словно у него разыгрался жар, покачал головой.

— Твою мать, парень, подобная безалаберность даже для такого блаженного — это что-то за гранью. Я не лукавил, когда называл тебя бестолковым э... распиздяем, но все же не предполагал, что ты настолько не дружишь с головой и реальностью.

Ньют моргал, изумленно рассматривая землю перед собой. Он словно вел в нечесаной башке какой-то спор, в котором проигрывал сам себе. Грейвз отвел палочку от его шеи, отвернулся и пошел к хижине. Как будто фантастическая глупость Ньюта моментально вычеркнула его из списка подозреваемых и вообще людей, представляющих для Грейвза хоть какой-то интерес.

У самой двери Грейвз остановился, напряженно прислушиваясь, словно чего-то ожидая.

— Ну и дыра, — раздался внутри хижины немного измененный, но все еще хорошо узнаваемый голос.

Грейвз резко повернулся, увидев увязавшегося за ним Ньюта, шевельнул губами «Гриндевальд» и вдруг протянул ему его палочку. Ньют взял, благодарно кивнул и тут же немедленно наставил ее на дверь, одновременно хватаясь за ручку.

В следующую же секунду он рухнул, как подкошенный. Грейвз еле успел его подхватить.

**6**

Сознание возвращалось к Ньюту по частям. Первыми прорезались физические ощущения: боль от острого камешка под лопаткой, покалывания в руках и ногах, как будто он их отлежал. Потом в уши ворвался привычный фон звуков живой природы во всем его многообразии. А еще через пару секунд с глаз пропала пелена и Ньют увидел лицо склонившегося над ним Грейвза.

— Гриндевальд... где он? Вы схватили его? — Ньют сел и потряс головой.

На лице Грейвза отразилось облегчение, которое все еще слегка оглушенный Ньют принял за положительный ответ:

— Здорово! И где вы его заперли?

Облегчение на лице Грейвза сменилось привычным выражением сдержанной досады.

— Нигде я его не запер. Я тут раздумывал, под какой замок поместить тебя, чтобы избавить себя от твоих последующих глупостей. Зачем ты попытался открыть дверь, идиот?! Ты же мог нас выдать!

Ньют увидел, что Грейвз держит в руке сразу две палочки.

— Не стоило тебе ее возвращать. Я переоценил твою разумность.

До Ньюта начало доходить.

— Вы дали Гриндевальду... уйти? Постойте... Так это вы меня вырубили?!

Грейвз глянул холодно, и сухо ответил:

— Да, я. Еле успел.  
— Но... зачем?!  
— Затем, что не имею привычки ввязываться в бой, не оценив расклад сил. А факты, как оказалось, таковы: этот прохвост затащил нас на корабль, плывущий в Европу. И мы сейчас посреди океана. Причем, корабль кишит не-магами. Как ты собрался удерживать на нем человека, который сбежал из очень и очень основательно защищаемой камеры в Нью-Йорке, хотелось бы мне знать? И это я еще не спрашиваю, какими силами ты вообще надеялся его пленить. Думаешь, я поднес ему отдел на блюдечке? Он сильнее меня, — признал Грейвз с явной неохотой. — А какой воин из тебя, нечего и говорить.

Ньют буркнул хмуро, поднимаясь на ноги:

— Но в прошлый раз именно я его схватил...  
— В прошлый раз тебе просто повезло. К тому же, насколько я помню отчеты, схватил его не ты, а Пикирующий Злыдень. Мои ему поздравления, отличная работа. Где он, кстати? Что-то я не видел его во время недавней экскурсии. Только не говори, что ты упустил его в Нью-Йорке во время одного из своих тринадцати переполохов! Не хватало нам еще газетных заголовков типа «неведомая летучая напасть жрет людям мозги!»  
— Нет, конечно, не упустил.

Увидев недоверчивый взгляд Грейвза, поспешно добавил.

— Это правда. Я соорудил здесь несколько секретных павильонов, где можно держать всяких особенных животных, типа него и нюхлера. Чтобы они не нервировали всяких... э... не менее особенных людей вроде вас. Хотя... — Ньют смущенно потер переносицу. — Нюхлер и оттуда умудряется удрать. Но я работаю над этим!

Грейвз закатил глаза.

— Не сомневаюсь. И когда же ты собирался рассказать мне про эти тайные клетки?  
— Вам? Это после угроз уничтожить, цитирую, все твое проклятое зверье?!  
— Только если ты будешь врать. Как вижу, ты продолжаешь это делать.

Ньют встревоженно схватил Грейвза за рукав.

— Но я не врал! Вы не спрашивали меня «не имеется ли у тебя какой-нибудь потайной каморки в чемодане, парень»!  
— Выкручиваться ты мастер...

Ньют принялся отряхиваться, всем своим видом показывая, что оскорбления Грейвза, как всегда, надуманны, но ему плевать, ничего другого он от главы аврората уже давно не ждет. 

— Хм. А знаешь... — Грейвз смотрел сквозь Ньюта и раздумывал о чем-то своем. — Пожалуй, в свете последних событий эти твои секретные павильончики... Отличная вещь. Надо на них взглянуть. Только сперва пойдем посмотрим, кого нам притащил Гриндевальд. Я рассмотрел его только мельком и вообще был слишком занят сперва тем, чтобы нас не обнаружили, а потом тобой. 

Ньют моргнул, переваривая эту информацию, открыл было рот, чтобы задать вопрос, но Грейвз уже ушел вперед. Ньюту ничего не оставалось, как поспешить следом. Через минуту они стояли у хижины, рассматривая пространство прямо перед ней. Пространство прямо перед ней довольно нерационально занимали несколько штабелей ящиков с пыльными бутылками.

— Что... — начал было Ньют, Грейвз нетерпеливо махнул рукой:  
— Их тут тридцать семь. Тридцать восемь, если считать вон тот в канаве. Не спрашивай. Видимо, Гриндевальд надеется с помощью них что-то обстряпать в Европе. Не знал, что у вас там тоже сухой закон.  
— Да вроде нет...  
— «Вроде». Все с тобой ясно. Информации от тебя ноль. Я думаю, мы захватим один ящичек в наше укрытие. Чтобы его всесторонне изучить. 

Грейвз указал на завалившийся в канаву.

— Этот подойдет, думаю. 

Он левитировал его на дорожку рядом с собой.

— Ну и ямы у тебя тут! Зачем они тебе, скажи на милость?  
— Это стоки. А где...

Ньют сосредоточенно озирался.

— В хижине.  
— Будем его допрашивать?  
— Да вот думаю, стоит ли? Я так понял, сам парень ему не нужен. Ему нужна его личность.  
— Вот и узнаем, кто он!  
— Непременно. Перед тем, как сойдем (ну, или нас снесут) на берег. Гриндевальд пообещал навестить его через сутки. А плыть нам суток пять. Если мы разбудим его и допросим сейчас, кто знает, что тот у него выведает после. Не стоит подставляться.

Ньют побледнел.

— Пять суток... Мои существа...  
— А что с ними?  
— Он не будет терпеть их пять суток!  
— Успокойся. Если бы он хотел их убить, думаю, уже сделал бы это. Логично предупредить угрозу, чем ждать, когда скопище тварей вступит с ним в конфронтацию из-за голода или избытка других чувств.  
— Но зачем ему...  
— Да кто ж его знает. Может, у него на них тоже виды. Продать, выменять, как-то использовать или еще что. Давай ты не будешь впадать в панику раньше времени. Пойдем поглядим на нашего гостя.

И Грейвз решительными шагами направился к хижине, вошел внутрь. Ньют проследовал за ним. В дальнем углу, за лестницей, подпирая комод полулежал молодой человек в одних кальсонах и, казалось, был без сознания.

— Хм. Я надеялся выудить из одежды документы, но, похоже, он забрал все с собой.

Грейвз увидел рядом кучку одежды и принялся в ней рыться.

— Тоже ничего. Видимо, это от прежней личности, но и тут документов нет.

Ньют беспокойно переминался с ноги на ногу и вдруг кинулся к своим ящикам и корзинам. Грейвз крепко ухватил его за локоть.

— Ничего не трогай! Он мог запомнить расположение.  
— Но я должен...  
— Даже не думай, парень.  
— Вы не понимаете! — Ньют попытался высвободить руку, но Грейвз держал его железной хваткой. — Их нужно кормить! За ними нужно убирать! Не все из них любят чужаков и вообще... Я не думаю, что Гриндевальд будет этим заниматься!  
— Перестань истерить. Ты их кормил совсем недавно. Кроме того, если у него есть на них виды, займется, никуда он не денется.  
— А если нет?  
— Слушай, давай будем решать проблемы по мере их поступления.

Грейвз ткнул пальцем в небрежно брошенный на стол среди пробирок, малопонятного мусора и перьев свиток.

— Это твое? Похоже на какой-то режим...

Ньют скосил глаза.

— Ну, да. Я составил график кормления и уборки месяц назад, когда готовился плыть в Нью-Йорк.  
— Видишь, он его нашел. — Грейвз отпустил руку Ньюта и сделал полшага к столу, вглядываясь в записи: — И даже кое-что отметил на полях. Значит, собирался придерживаться всего этого.  
— А если он что-нибудь напутает? — Ньют шагнул и встал рядом.

Грейвз глянул на него, проворчал:

— Не обижай гения магического мира.

Увидев недоверчивый взгляд Ньюта, добавил:

— Представь себе, его злодейства не отменяют того факта, что он гений. Если бы доброта была прямо пропорциональна уму, мне не пришлось бы всякий раз открывать в твоем идиотизме новые грани. Да-да, и нечего на меня так возмущенно зыркать. Я до сих пор в шоке от того, что у тебя тут не налажено оповещение о внешних событиях! Не думаю, что время вообще когда-нибудь милостиво сотрет у меня из памяти это красноречивое свидетельство отсутствия у тебя хоть какой-то соображалки. Я, конечно, слышал, что Хаффлпафф берет знания жопой, а не мозгами, но не подозревал, что это правда. Так как до этого мне говорили, например, что тамошние тугодумы, вроде как, ценятся за честность, а, согласись, применительно к тебе данное утверждение выглядит насмешкой. Такого... пиздобола, как ты, я даже в барах Гнарлока во время облав не встречал.

Ньют недобро прищурился, а потом нарочито беспечно потянулся и демонстративно зевнул.

— Ну, что? — Грейвз еле поборол желание с силой пихнуть его в оголившуюся полоску живота, чтобы заставить охнуть и согнуться.

Ньют почесал затылок и заметил скучающим тоном:

— Да вот жду, когда вы от оскорблений перейдете к хоть каким-то продуктивным действиям. Напомните мне спросить у Куинни, какой факультет Ильверморни выпускает э... пиздоболов вроде вас, мистер Грейвз.

Мистер Грейвз надменно фыркнул.

— Я тебе что, подарочный набор ленивому студенту из безразмерного свитка и самопищущего пера? Сам запоминай. Только не прибегай потом жаловаться, когда младшая Голдштейн оторвет тебе самое дорогое за такие нелестные отзывы о ее родном учебном заведении.

И, схватив Ньюта за ворот, Грейвз потащил из хижины.

— Где там твои секретные павильоны, показывай. Только давай и ящик захватим. Левитацию-то ты как, освоил в своей унылой школе? Считай, что сдаешь экзамен.

Секретные павильоны оказались расположены сразу за бамбуковой рощей. Следовало нажать определенную комбинацию камней и потянуть за специальную ветку, чтобы полог, изображающий скалу, отъехал в сторону. 

— Ого!

Грейвз не смог скрыть, насколько впечатлен. За пологом в ряд стояли загончики, окруженные прозрачными стенами, а также несколько открытых с одной стороны навесов, видимо, хозяйственного назначения. В ближайшем был стог сена, в другом, подальше, что-то вроде походной кухни с нехитрой утварью, костровищем и чем-то вроде лабораторного стола. В самом дальнем располагалась навозная куча.

Грейвз подошел к прозрачной клетке, на первый взгляд совершенно пустой. Ньют встал рядом, церемонно склонил голову.

— Мистер Грейвз, это Пикирующий Злыдень. Пикирующий Злыдень, это мистер Грейвз. Он пришел выразить тебе благодарность.

Мистер Грейвз нехотя пробормотал, не желая признаваться в своем плохом зрении: 

— Но я никого не вижу.  
— Как на счет вон того маленького овального предмета, висящего на кусте?  
— Хм. Но у него же размах крыльев вроде бы больше метра, нет? Мне казалось, в свернутом виде он будет несколько больше... этого.  
— Он сворачивается в клубочек меньше ладони. Я его раньше с собой таскал, пряча в рукаве, но потом вы взяли моду набрасываться на меня из-за всякой ерунды...  
— Нарушение правопорядка в Департаменте — не ерунда.  
— … и пришлось соорудить ему такое вот убежище. Я три недели бился, придумывая материал для ограждения.  
— Видишь, как полезно кидать тебя время от времени за решетку. У тебя сразу появляется куча новаторских идей. Может, если тебя вообще не выпускать из подвала, ты создашь массу гениальных вещей нам всем на радость? А то пока, что от тебя лишь головная боль. Пора бы ее уже как-нибудь компенсировать.

Стена Грейвза очень заинтересовала. Она еле заметно колыхалась и дрожала, выглядела не очень плотной прозрачной массой. Он погрузил в нее палец. Тот прошел словно сквозь желе и натолкнулся на невидимое препятствие. Грейвз попытался поцарапать преграду ногтем. Безуспешно.

— Поры материала сделаны в виде воронок, они пропускают воздух снаружи, а обратно выходят под давлением, — пояснил Ньют. — И эти поры такой микроскопической величины, что даже нюхлеру не удается через них просочиться.  
— Ты же, вроде, сказал, он умудряется удрать.

Грейвз попытался спрятать за возмущением восхищение, но Ньют, похоже, расслышал и то и другое, смущенно улыбнулся.

— Лишь когда я захожу, чтобы почистить клетку. По идее, я могу фиксировать животное внутри на стене с помощью встроенных ловушек из такого же состава, только повышенной липкости, но мне не нравится ими пользоваться. И вообще...

Он на секунду замялся, но все же сказал:

— Я не вижу ничего ужасного в том, что нюхлер везде шныряет. У меня сердце не на месте, когда он под замком. 

Грейвз фыркнул:

— Еще бы ты видел! Он же приносит тебе деньги и драгоценности! Понятно теперь, на что ты содержишь всю эту ораву.

Ньют аж задохнулся от возмущения, отчаянно замотал лохматой головой:

— Я никогда не беру ничего чужого! Вы же знаете! Я все возвращаю! Да, мне не всегда удается найти того, у кого он... И если я не нахожу, отношу в ваш финансовый отдел, между прочим! Но я в самом деле стараюсь, чтобы...  
— Ой, давай только без этих праведно горящих глаз, а? Чем заканчиваются твои старания, я за последний месяц изучил, знаешь ли. Все, абсолютно все твои намерения всегда и только исключительно благие, я не спорю. Вот только результат можно описать словами «хаос» и «разрушения» и это, заметь, еще самые мягкие из возможных. 

Грейвз шагнул к Ньюту и ткнул его указательным пальцем в грудь.

— Знаешь, что я сделаю, когда вся эта хрень закончится? Я добьюсь запрета на твой въезд в Штаты. Сиди в своей сумасшедшей Европе, таким ненормальным там самое место. Зуб даю, мразь типа Гриндевальда могла появиться только у вас. Вы якшаетесь с не-магами, вы даже вступаете с ними в брак, не удивлюсь, если именно от них вы и нахватались преступной безалаберности. Вы, похоже, забыли о том, что такое порядок, дисциплина, рационализм, логика, здравый смысл, взвешенные поступки...

Ньют усмехнулся с неожиданной горечью.

— О, поверьте... Если Европа попытается ввести эти понятия на своей территории... Боюсь, тогда от ужаса содрогнется весь мир.

**7**

Пока Ньют обустраивал им что-то вроде кровати в сене под навесом, Грейвз изучал содержимое бутылок с помощью алхимического набора, который нашелся в «кухонном» отделении. К его разочарованию, жидкость оказалась обычным пивом, разве что с основательной примесью этанола, которое доводило его до ядреной крепости. На этом все особенные свойства заканчивались, никаких тебе зелий или наведенных чар. Хмель, солод и спирт. Значит, Гриндевальд в самом деле просто украл ящики у не-магов. Может, даже у того парня, который валяется сейчас под лестницей в подштанниках. Вероятно, «гений магического мира» собирался изображать после приезда в Европу заурядного человека. Но зачем? Чтобы вступить в контакт с не-магическими криминальными боссами? Смешно! Что они могли ему предложить? 

— Да чтоб тебя...

Грейвз был занят левитированием ящика к большому камню, заменявшему скамейку, на которую присел Ньют, и споткнулся о дериколя, который моментально исчез с легким хлопком, обдав ноги Грейвза дорожной пылью. 

— А вы его сожгите, чтобы не мешался, — ровным тоном посоветовал Ньют, не отрывая взгляд от алеющего горизонта (в их укрытии солнце уже клонилось к закату).

Грейвз раздраженно поморщился.

— Вот же... заладил. Я и не предполагал, что ты такой злопамятный.  
— Злопам... Злопамятный?!

Ньют резко повернулся, возмущенно уставился на Грейвза. 

— Вы обещали сжечь всех здешних существ, повинных лишь в том, что им не повезло получить в спасители меня! Безответственного и легкомысленного... распиздяя! Но разве это они поставили под удар вашу безопасность? Разве это они должны были обеспечить механизмы оповещения, слежения и чего там еще? Если бы вы пригрозили такой мучительной смертью мне, я бы понял! Но... им... им...

Ньют покачал головой, отвернулся, пробормотал:

— Вы думаете, я обиделся или что-то такое? Я не обиделся... Я...

«Ужаснулся. Разочаровался. Занес в черный список с пометкой «нелюди». Давай, договаривай то, что я и так уже понял».

Но Ньют молча таращился на закат. Грейвз сел рядом.

— Ты считаешь, я бы сделал это?

Ньют не задумался ни на секунду.

— Да, — ответ прозвучал глухо, но твердо.

Грейвз кивнул. Потом сообразил, что Ньют не видит. Сказал.

— Ты прав. Я бы это сделал.

Ньют покосился удивленно, словно не веря, что в здравом уме можно решиться на такое чудовищное признание. Грейвз нашарил в ящике бутылку, достал, открыл, протянул Ньюту.

— Будешь?  
— Нет, спасибо.  
— Да ладно тебе, бери. Наполним потом водой. Или ядом. Или пустыми разговорами и мнимыми надеждами. Или... В общем, придумаем. 

Поколебавшись, Ньют взял, сделал глоток. Грейвз открыл пиво и себе. Ньют ждал, что Грейвз скажет что-то еще, что-то, что смягчит и как-то оправдает его ужасные слова, ну, хотя бы попытается... Но Грейвз молчал, пил и смотрел на ярко-оранжевый горизонт. Ньют сперва косился на Грейвза, надеясь прочесть на его лице хоть какие-то ответы, а потом тоже уставился вдаль. В полной тишине они не спеша опустошили первые две бутылки. Грейвз достал еще парочку. Они допили и их. А потом Ньют встал.

— Вы плохой человек, мистер Грейвз.

Похоже, алкоголь оказался достаточно крепким, чтобы развязать ему язык. Грейвз достал еще одно пиво, открыл, заметил равнодушно:

— Я разный.

Протянул бутылку Ньюту. Тот ее не взял, стоял, покачиваясь, сунув руки в карманы штанов, словно раздумывал, куда бы ему пойти. Грейвз постучал его горлышком по локтю.

— Парень, нам, конечно, нужно подготовиться к приходу нашего дружка, но не прямо же сейчас этим заниматься. Излишнее рвение на старте приведет к усталости и ошибкам на финише. Мы все успеем, до его визита еще целые сутки, а до прибытия в Европу вообще неделя.

Ньют дернул плечом, спросил с откровенной неприязнью:

— И вы считаете, лучше ее пропить?  
— Ну... — Грейвз пожал плечами. — Пролюбить-то вряд ли получится. Теперь, когда мы окончательно выяснили степень обоюдной ненависти, великим достижением будет хотя бы не поубивать друг друга.

Ньют не улыбнулся попытке пошутить, но бутылку взял, сел, глотнул. 

— Я не ненавижу вас, мистер Грейвз.

Грейвз пнул маленький камешек. Камешек запрыгал и скрылся в траве. Грейвз пнул еще один.

— Ты так горячо рассуждал о жизни... По-твоему, она статична? Все меняется. Даже гранит подвержен влиянию времени и погоды. Что уж говорить о таком пластическом материале, как людская натура.  
— Да, она меняется порой даже слишком часто. Но не всегда к лучшему, — заметил с вызовом Ньют.  
— Не всегда, — неожиданно охотно согласился Грейвз.

И они снова замолчали.

— Если ты еще не передумал, можешь заняться своими тварями. Покормить их или еще что, — вдруг сказал Грейвз.  
— Но Гриндевальд узнает, что тут кто-то прячется.  
— Есть такая вероятность. Есть и другая — ему похер на твое зверье, и он ничего не заметит.  
— Лучше не рисковать.  
— Как хочешь.

Ньют снова сделал глоток, спросил:

— Вы думали, я выполняю ваши распоряжения из страха?

Грейвз покачал головой. Понял, что Ньют этого не видит. Сказал:

— Нет, конечно. И я как раз рассчитывал на то, что ты догадаешься — до моего поста дослуживаются не потому, что отдают бессмысленные и сумасбродные распоряжения.

Ньют помолчал, признался нехотя: 

— Я вполне способен оценить их разумность.  
— Вот и хорошо.

Грейвз встал.

— Мне нужно отлить. Где тут у тебя...  
— Через три секции вправо навозная куча.  
— Сойдет.

Грейвз добрался до кучи пошатываясь и, пока мочился, удивлялся, как его развезло. Потом вспомнил — он же целый день ничего не ел. Ему пришлось ухватиться левой рукой за деревце, чтобы не упасть, такая слабость накатила. Вдруг он почувствовал, как по кисти кто-то ползет. Скосил глаза. Личурка.

— Подсматривать неприлично, — сообщил он личурке и не без труда застегнул ширинку одной рукой. — А вдруг я стесняюсь... такой красивой дамы? Или ты мужского пола?

Личурка что-то пискнула. Она добралась до плеча и уселась, свесив ноги. Грейвз хмыкнул. Он решил ее не прогонять, она показалась ему забавной. Или он. Или оно. Надо спросить у Ньюта...

Ньют все так же рассматривал горизонт и то и дело прикладывался к бутылке. Грейвз сел рядом.

— Ты подаришь мне экземпляр своей книги?

От неожиданности Ньют поперхнулся, закашлялся, Грейвз похлопал его по спине. Тот отдышался, повернулся к Грейвзу.

— Ч-что?!

И уставился на личурку.

— Я спрашиваю, ты подаришь мне экземпляр своей книги?

Ньют все никак не мог оторвать от личурки глаз, наконец, спросил настороженно, словно ожидая подвоха.

— Зачем?

Грейвз пожал плечами, указал бутылкой вокруг.

— Хочу побольше узнать про этих тварей. Вообще про всех. А то живешь в каменном мешке и понятия не имеешь, какая занятная хрень делит с тобой планету... — Он сделал глоток.

Ньют задумался. Потом кивнул.

— Хорошо.

Встал, покачиваясь.

— Мне тоже надо... Сейчас приду.

Грейвз благословил его взмахом бутылки, а сам подумал, что Ньют не вернется. Через несколько минут личурка тоже покинула Грейвза и это его неожиданно огорчило. В полном одиночестве он допил бутылку, открыл еще одну, подумал, не прогуляться ли по загончикам. Но тут подошел Ньют. Снова уселся рядом. Грейвз покосился, спросил:

— Ты ведь был на Восточном фронте? Тесей говорил.  
— Тесей? — Ньют нахмурился.  
— Мы... дружили с твоим братом.  
— А. — Ньют потер переносицу. — Я не знал.  
— Мы дружили, — сказал Грейвз хмуро, передавая ему пиво. Ньют ничего не ответил. Грейвз продолжил уже своим обычным, равнодушно-мягким тоном. — Ты должен мне доверять. Ты мне, я — тебе. Мы сейчас с тобой, как на войне. Прикрываем друг другу спину.

Ньют резко повернулся к Грейвзу, покачнулся. Грейвз ухватил его за рукав. Ньют моргнул и вдруг опять уставился на Грейвза, как на незнакомца. Но теперь во взгляде не было разочарования. Почему-то это Грейвза обрадовало.

— Я в самом деле решил, что это твоя тварь устроила погром в архиве и убила Абернети, — прояснил он прямо в вытаращенные серо-зеленые глазищи. — А что мне было думать? Я не верю в совпадения. По крайней мере, в постоянные. И еще ты все время врал Тине. Вот зачем ты это делал, а? Ей, Якобу, Куинни... Своим же друзьям врал, как последняя... тварь.  
— Ну... — Ньют вдруг смутился. — Я просто не привык... У меня не очень богатый опыт... Откровенничанья с людьми... Мне с детства приходилось... В общем... Вы просто не понимаете, каково это, когда...  
— Убийство, парень! Ты трясешься над своим зверьем, и я тебя понимаю. Да, — добавил он, заметив скептицизм в глазах Ньюта. — Я тебя понимаю. Больше, чем ты думаешь. Это правда. Но смерть человека... — он покачал головой. — Я бы, знаешь, не только чемодан пообещал сжечь, чтобы докопаться до истины. Я бы чем угодно пригрозил, только чтобы вытрясти, наконец, правду из такого завзятого лжеца, как ты. 

Ньют опустил голову, ссутулился, задумавшись. Вдруг выпрямился, глянул с вызовом.

— Но сейчас вы знаете, что я был ни при чем. Извиниться не хотите?

И почти угрожающе прищурился, сжал упрямо губы. Он словно снова захлопнулся в своей раковине, закрылся на тысячу замков, соорудил в мгновение ока высоченную стену и выставил на нее охрану по периметру. Грейвз почувствовал, как на него накатывает что-то, как тогда, в камере, когда ему захотелось оттаскать парня за рыжие вихры, встряхнуть хорошенько. Его ужасно тянуло достучаться до этого упрямца и страшно надоело постоянно натыкаться на глухие ворота. Только чуть приоткроются и — бац! — снова на запоре. 

Терзаемый растущей досадой, Грейвз вглядывался в недоверчивые глаза, рассматривал рот, растянутый, как у лягушки, широкий, некрасивый. И вдруг качнулся вперед, прижался к нему своими губами, толком не понимая, зачем это делает. Ньют замер. Он не зашевелился, не отпрянул, не оттолкнул, не поддался, ничего. Его будто снова поразил Петрификус Тоталус. Грейвз почувствовал себя идиотом. Отстранился, отвернулся, залпом осушил сразу полбутылки. 

— Извини, — сказал.

И к чему конкретно это относится, непонятно было и ему самому. Грейвз вскочил, намереваясь идти... куда? В ледяную степь? В жаркую пустыню? В уютную бамбуковую рощу? Куда-нибудь. Может, ему повезет, и его сожрет какое-нибудь чудовище.

— П... Персиваль?

Грейвз застыл, словно пораженный заклятьем, как до этого Ньют. Стоял с бутылкой и не мог сделать даже шаг. Он услышал какой-то шорох позади себя и почувствовал, как на его спину осторожно легла несмелая ладонь.

— Мистер Грейвз, вас ведь зовут Персиваль?

Грейвз разлепил, как будто спекшиеся губы.

— Да.

Собственный голос показался ему чужим и хриплым. За спиной сбивчиво забормотали.

— Не поймите меня неправильно... П-просто...

И Грейвз словно уже дошел до ледяной пустоши, шагнул в прорубь.

— Ты любишь Тину.

За спиной молчали. Грейвз ждал со странным ощущением, словно он повис в воздухе и дальше либо падать вниз, либо...

— Пожалуй, можно и так сказать. То есть... Угу.

Все же падать. Теперь нужно освободиться от руки между лопаток, просто уйти от нее в какие-нибудь идиотские здешние пампасы. А все же плохо, что Ньют не держит по-настоящему опасных тварей. Даже сожрать-то некому.

— Наверное. Или... Ну... Я так думаю. Мы целый год переписывались. И... Я приехал потому что... Она замечательная... И меня понимает... Я думал о ней.  
— Да кто бы о ней не думал-то... — пробормотал Грейвз.  
— Вот! Она смелая. Умная. Добрая. Она очень красивая. А я...

Проклятье, Персиваль, да ты просто пьян! Никаких бамбуковых рощ, придурок. Иди под навес, проспись.

— Но только...

За спиной закашлялись, прочищая горло.

— Вы, когда сказали, что... ну... мне нравятся наши милые посиделки... допросы... в общем... они мне в самом деле... это очень странно, да... я и сам не понимал, я только сейчас догадался, что... они мне... кажется... нравились.

Что за хрень он несет?!

— Нравятся. Только я... я немного... кажется... не разобрался... не сообразил... и... запутался...

Позади раздалось отчетливое и какое-то слишком долгое бульканье, а потом Грейвз почувствовал, как по его позвоночнику резко проехалась ладонь, переместилась на поясницу, чиркнула по (какого...?!) заднице и вцепилась в подол пальто. Превозмогая головокружение, Грейвз медленно обернулся. Ньют лежал на спине и ошарашенно моргал, рядом валялась пустая бутылка — он выпил ее залпом. Увидев, что на него уставился Грейвз, растянул свои некрасивые лягушачьи губы в смущенной улыбке.

— Из-извините. Я не привык стольк-ко, ик, пить. Я...

И он начал безостановочно икать.

— Так, парень, спокойно... — Грейвза самого качнуло, и он неуклюже плюхнулся рядом, помотал головой. — Сейчас мы...

Ньют ухватил Грейза за рукав и попытался сесть. С третьей попытки ему это удалось, секунду он вполне успешно сохранял вертикальное положение, а потом его повело в сторону, он неловко рухнул лицом прямо на бедро Грейвзу и сказал:

— М-м.

Грейвз вдохнул, собрался с силами, сфокусировал глаза на рыжей лохматой макушке и уцепился за ворот пониже отработанным движением. Потом подумал, убрал руку с ворота и подхватил Ньюта подмышку. 

— Сейчас мы встанем... Аккуратненько... Держись за меня... Да не за шарф, идиот!

Лицо Ньюта было таким бледным, что и без того слабый загар казался светло-лимонным. И на этой неестественной желтизне ярко выделялась россыпь ржавых веснушек, которые обычно были почти незаметны. Ньют застонал и уперся лбом Грейвзу в ключицу.

— Кажется... меня сейчас... вырвет...

Ну, просто прекрасно! Грейвз закатил глаза, с досадным вздохом закинул руку Ньюта себе на шею, крепко приобнял и, выписывая в пыли широкую синусоиду, потащил его к навесу с сеном.

— Подожди хотя бы десять шагов, я кину тебя в канаву и делай там, что хочешь. Блюй, ссы, танцуй танго...  


— Я н-н умею... Ик...  
— Говно вопрос! Щ-щас научу... 

**8**

Грейвза так резко вытолкнуло из сна, будто кто-то встряхнул его за плечо. Он распахнул глаза и не сразу понял, где он и что с ним. Над головой качался от легкого ветерка навес из бамбуковых листьев, спину кололи сухие травинки, по лицу ползла утренняя зябкая прохлада... А к его левому плечу прижималась лбом рыжая лохматая голова. Грейвз с досадой поморщился: «Ньютон Скамандер». Всю ночь он то пихал Грейвза твердыми, как булыжники коленями, то норовил заехать в и без того пострадавшую от пива печень локтем, то пытался пристроить под мышкой у Грейвза ледяные ладони. Последнее обстоятельство натолкнуло Грейвза на мысль, что Ньют просто замерз в тонкой рубашке и он нехотя снял с себя пальто, чтобы укрыть их обоих. За ночь Ньют стащил пальто с Грейвза полностью и наполовину с себя. Возможно, именно холод и заставил Грейвза проснуться. Холод и твердокаменная похмельная эрекция. 

Утренний стояк был делом обычным и успевал пропасть до того, как сонный Грейвз добирался до душа, где иногда возбуждал себя снова отточенными движениями. Похмельная эрекция обладала железобетонной стойкостью. В молодые годы Грейвз снимал ее с помощью молодых же сотрудниц, которые не прочь были накануне вместе с ним бухнуть. Но когда карьера пошла в гору, Грейвз понемногу перестал обольщать коллег, заменив их тем самым душем, да и сильно напиваться, в общем-то, прекратил. И вот вчера он впервые за много лет нажрался. С этим блаженным идиотом, чтоб его. 

Блаженный идиот лежал в живописной позе — сам на спине, неловко согнув правую ногу (надо бы спросить, что у него с ней), а голову повернул набок и уперся лбом в плечо Грейвза. Рот был приоткрыт, и от его дыхания рубашка Грейвза увлажнилась, хотя губы Ньюта выглядели (к счастью) пересохшими от похмелья. 

Грейвз недовольно уставился на них и вдруг почувствовал странный холодок под ложечкой. Подождите... Он... Он что вчера... Их целовал?! Твою же мать! Зачем?! Что на него нашло?! Грейвз закрыл глаза и мысленно застонал. Ему отчаянно захотелось побиться головой обо что-нибудь монументально твердое. Но затылок упирался в мягкое сено, и он возил затылком по этому сену, взъерошивая волосы, чувствуя, как в груди закипает глухое раздражение. Грейвз знал, что ему нельзя надираться, избыток алкоголя делал его сентиментальным, размягчал, как огонь — воск, и заставлял любить весь мир. И особенно страстно — ту его небольшую часть, которая попадала в момент пития в поле зрения. Наносное мимолетное чувство утром улетучивалось без следа, оставляя мучительную неловкость, граничащую со злостью на себя, и это была одна из причин того, почему Грейвз перестал обольщать коллег в состоянии подпития. Они никак не желали понимать, что в нем в такие моменты говорил алкоголь, а не истинные порывы. Наоборот, им казалось (и они пытались убедить в этом и самого Грейвза), что выпивка поднимала из глубин его души все эти прекрасные.... бла-бла. Вот только Грейвз не был бесчувственным чурбаном. Он знал, что такое настоящая теплота, и способен был отличить ее от разлившегося по венам опьяняющего зелья.

Вчера в нем совершенно точно говорило второе.

А теперь этот взбалмошный англичанин решит... Да чтоб его! Грейвз опять застонал и тихо выругался. Потом покосился на лицо взбалмошного англичанина. Хм. Возможно, тот был настолько пьян, что ничего и не вспомнит. Ну, а на крайний случай есть старое-доброе заклятие забвения. Нет, в самом деле, с чего это он так разволновался? К коллегам не применишь Обливейт без веского обоснования и одобрения госпожи Пиквери, но Ньютон Скамандер — не коллега, а заноза в заднице, в том числе и у госпожи Пиквери. Она совершенно точно не станет разбираться, что именно и почему он забыл.

Грейвз повеселел. Теперь вчерашние поцелуи-признания стали казаться ему даже забавными. Он хмыкнул и слегка пошевелил плечом, которое согревало дыхание Ньюта. Интересно, почему здесь так прохладно по утрам? Неужели нельзя было обеспечить стабильную температуру! Грейвз покосился на свое наполовину сползшее с рыжего наглеца пальто. Может, снова накинуть его на них обоих? Дело пары секунд... Но что делать с другой, куда более э... деликатной проблемой? Хм. Стоит, наверное, прогуляться к той навозной куче для подрочить... «На глазах какой-нибудь личурки, ага». Надо было вчера спросить, насколько они разумны. Ньют вроде как с ними разговаривал, но люди ведь и с кошками болтают. Хотя... Грейвзу казалось или проклятущий магозоолог понимал чирикающий язык всех этих палочек-сучков? Конечно, крышечка у парня не совсем на месте, но все же... Не хватало еще, чтобы какая-нибудь тварь поведала ему в подробностях, как глава отдела магического правопорядка проводит свои похмельные утренние часы!

С другой стороны... Пальто, да. Это мысль. Если накинуть его на плечи и запахнуть, как-нибудь им поосновательнее закрыться, можно будет избежать всяких любопытных глаз во время... процесса. «Вашу мать, я буду выглядеть, как какой-нибудь гребаный извращенец!»

Грейвз несколько секунд собирался с духом, чтобы встать (голова вела себя не очень дружелюбно), а потом со стоном приподнялся на локте, вялой рукой решительно сбросил пальто в сторону и... И уставился на красноречивую выпуклость слева от ширинки рыжего наглеца, которая до сих пор весьма успешно скрывалась первоклассным сукном. 

Ну, в общем-то... а с чего бы у Ньюта физиология была другой? Вполне понятная реакция на повышенное давление, всю эту похмельную хрень с сосудами и что там еще. Нужно просто встать и пойти к навозной куче или куда он там собирался. Эрекция Ньюта — проблема Ньюта, и тянуть к ней руку совсем не обязательно. Да и проводить по ней пальцем, в общем-то, идиотизм. Персиваль, вот какого хрена ты делаешь, интересно? «Измеряю», — язвительно сообщил сам себе Персиваль и собирался уже убрать руку, но тут Ньют издал странный звук, похожий на полустон-полувсхлип. 

Кровь ударила Грейвзу в голову. В глазах потемнело. Он открыл рот, жадно хватая воздух, попытался успокоиться, выровнять пульс, бивший в уши с глухим грохотом, но потрясение было слишком велико.

Вот оно. То, чего он так долго добивался от рыжего упрямца, и то, что сам так регулярно ему демонстрировал... Чужая покорность. Как внутренняя открытость, абсолютное доверие, не вызванное хватанием за шкирку, битьем о решетку, палочкой у кадыка. И собственная власть, которая питается не страхом, а странной, казалось бы, противоречащей этой власти возможностью утолить чужую слабость, направить чужой порыв. Все это было сейчас, здесь, под его ладонью. У Грейвза перехватило дыхание от жажды вести и быть ведомым, подчиняться и подчинять — одновременно. Чутко слушать отклики чужого тела и диктовать ему свою волю — в один и тот же упоительный миг. 

Рука, на которую Грейвз облокачивался, ныла, но убрать ее значило отодвинуть предплечье от дыхания Ньюта, а ему не хотелось лишать себя ощущений от рваных, горячих выдохов через рот. Большой некрасивый рот, который так бесил его еще совсем недавно, теперь он казался... вполне себе ничего. Ньют весь был сейчас вполне себе ничего. С этой неряшливой спутанной челкой, идиотскими веснушками и дурацкой светлой щетиной, он выглядел все еще достаточно нелепо, но казался таким... податливым. Таким... кротким. Таким... ручным. Как какой-нибудь нюхлер, когда умильно смотрит своими бусинками, чтобы отвлечь твое внимание от очередной спертой ценности.

Будь Ньют таким всегда, они бы поладили. Шелковый, смирнейший Скамандер, вы только представьте. Безропотный. Безоговорочный. Без... отказный?

Грейвз попытался нащупать через ткань штанов головку, потереть чуть пониже, в месте предполагаемой уздечки. Ньют сонно забормотал что-то, нервно дергая губами, Грейвз усилил нажим и бормотания перешли в прерывистые хриплые стоны. Грейвз замер, убрал руку, вгляделся в закрытые глаза. Зрачки под веками двигались, но не похоже было, что Ньют сейчас проснется, скорее, наоборот, он явно все глубже и глубже проваливался в какую-то свою реальность, судя по тому, как они закатывались вверх. Грейвз тихо выдохнул и осторожно вернул руку на его пах, готовый в любой момент ее отдернуть, провел короткими ногтями вдоль всего члена. Ньют опять забормотал, застонал, сонно мотнул головой, словно протестуя. Грейвз хмыкнул. Он что, даже в таком состоянии собирается сопротивляться? Ну уж нет!

Грейвза вдруг охватил азарт. Заставить рыжего упрямца поддаться. Не силой... А... Вот так. Пусть молит, сам не зная о чем, пусть толкается в руку, пусть просит всем телом, не понимая — чего именно. А он, Грейвз, еще подумает, удовлетворять ли эти бессознательные мольбы и просьбы.

И тут Ньют в самом деле толкнулся в руку. Очень слабо, почти незаметно, но Грейвз чуть сознание не потерял. Он вдруг обнаружил, что все это время задерживал дыхание и, видимо, от недостатка кислорода его самого крепко повело. Пришлось разинуть рот, совсем как Ньют (хорошо, что его никто не видит!), и несколько раз глубоко вдохнуть. Нужно следить за дыхалкой, а то с похмелья можно и грохнуться в обморок, вырвав, напротив, из сна этого проклятого рыжего распиздяя. И поди объясняй потом, почему ты валяешься башкой на его груди и с ладонью на его ширинке!

Когда голова прояснилась, Грейвз уставился на лицо Ньюта, готовый поймать, если что, признаки пробуждения, и снова начал осторожно водить по члену ногтями через ткань. Конечно, лучше было бы пробраться рукой в трусы, но, во-первых, Ньют мог проснуться, и убрать быстро руку не получилось бы. Во-вторых, Грейвзу поневоле хотелось сохранить иллюзию какой-то дистанции, что ли. Или относительной нормальности происходящего. Или... Он сам не знал — чего именно. Но точно не собирался сейчас забивать себе размышлениями голову. Его устраивало то, что есть. Тем более что Ньют все равно реагировал достаточно остро. Губы у него дергались, он почти захлебывался в тихих стонах, что-то пытаясь изредка пробормотать, голова его вяло моталась, а горячее торопливое дыхание почти обжигало Грейвзу предплечье. И Грейвз все замедлял и замедлял движения, не желая давать Ньюту разрядку, ведь если тот кончит, занятной жаркой податливости придет конец, Грейвз останется со своим почти болезненным уже стояком и, хоть и со спящим, но уже вполне обычным Скамандером — вихрастой занозой в заднице. Когда еще выпадет счастье полюбоваться на него такого добровольно уступчивого — вопрос. 

Вот оно. То, что заводило похлеще стриптиза в баре Гнарлока. Грейвз вспомнил бормотание: «мне нравятся наши милые посиделки... допросы... », и вынужден был признать, что, возможно, они в чем-то нравились и ему. Но ощущение собственной власти во время этих посиделок не было настолько сладким, как сейчас, в этот самый момент. Теперь, когда послушность Ньюта была вызвана не страхом, опасением, стыдом или еще каким-нибудь негативным чувством, она оказалась намного привлекательнее. Ее хотелось длить и длить... И даже превратить в итоге... обратно в строптивость. 

«Я бы хотел приручить его... как зверя? И оставить человеком со свободой выбора».

Это было... странно. И это было ново.

Примерно так же странно и так же ново, как сжимать и царапать через ткань чужой член. И смотреть, как в выступивших бисеринках пота на лице увеличивается недавно еще такая ненавистная коричневая россыпь веснушек. Как увлажняются засевшие у Грейвза в печенках медные непослушные волосы и подергиваются некрасивые губы широко открытого лягушачьего рта.

Грейвз наклонился к этому рту, ловя щекой отрывистые стоны на выдохе, нащупывая рукой головку под тканью штанов и легонько ее сжимая, заставляя дыхание Ньюта становиться все более частым и беспорядочным, рассматривая еле уловимую дрожь нервных пересохших губ и бисеринки пота в светлой щетине вокруг них. Наблюдая за его реакциями, Грейвз сам чуть не сошел с ума от накатывающего чувства странной изнуряющей истомы. Он привык к куда более резкому рваному темпу, и тянущая все нервы игра на грани обезоружила и его самого. Ему казалось, он касается не Ньюта так легко и мучительно неторопливо, а самого себя. Это не Ньют вяло метался под его рукой, уже непрерывно постанывая и вздрагивая, почти прижимаясь губами к рубашке Грейвза на плече, это он сам плавился от выматывающего жара.

Не в силах выдерживать собственный обезаруживающе медленный темп, Грейвз снова вернулся ладонью туда, где по его расчетам находилась уздечка, сильно надавил, резко потер... Вдруг Ньют как-то особенно протяжно и сдавленно застонал, напрягся всем своим сухим телом, и Грейвз почувствовал, как шерстная ткань под рукой слегка увлажнилась. Да чтоб тебя... Так быстро? Он разочарованно выругался, но провел еще несколько раз по увеличивающемуся пятну, вырывая из горла Ньюта долгие хриплые звуки, и замер, почти коснувшись его мокрого лба своим, пытаясь выровнять собственное дыхание. Потом, вспомнив, положил руку на свою ширинку. Грейвз был настолько возбужден, что хватило просто сжать член, чтобы почувствовать неотвратимость оргазма. Кончая, он старался глубоко дышать, чтобы не свалиться в бессознанке на уже обмякшего и расслабленного Ньюта, который, похоже, довольно успешно провалился в еще более крепкий сон. Разбудить его с рукой пусть уже и на своем члене было бы тоже не ахти каким прекрасным завершением безумного утра.

Наконец, его собственные сладкие спазмы прекратились, оставив в трусах противную липкость, а в теле — разморенность на грани паралича. Грейвз перевернулся на спину, стараясь не двигать левым плечом, в которое уже привычно дышал тоже вполне себе умиротворенный рыжий наглец. Несколько минут Грейвз восхитительно отдыхал, ни о чем не думая, потом потянулся за палочкой. Внезапно ему пришла в голову мысль оставить Ньюта как есть, чтобы позабавиться над его реакцией после пробуждения, к тому же он не был уверен, что очистительное заклинание сработает через ткань, а стаскивать с него штаны теперь совершенно точно было бы глупостью. «Да-да, Персиваль, именно поэтому ты очистил только себя, молодец! Это у него ты научился такому первоклассному вранью?» «Заткнись, ничего с ним не сделается, можно подумать, он не знает, каково просыпаться в мокрых трусах». Грейвз фыркнул и аккуратно приподнялся на локте. Да так и остался, непонятно зачем разглядывая спящего рыжего упрямца, пока еще забавно безмятежного.

Грейвз ожидал, что за похмельной разрядкой придет обычное в таких случаях отвращение. К себе, партнеру, к сексу вообще. Не только из-за репутации, не только из-за дурацкой внезапной алковлюбленности, но в том числе и из-за этого, обратного, утреннего чувства он в свое время перестал практиковать случайные пьяные связи. Четко выверенные, прагматичные отношения «для секса», когда никто никому не должен, которыми Грейвз заменил внезапные перепихи, тоже почему-то не спаcали от омерзения. Сперва Грейвз отказался от подобных встреч на своей территории, потом, не без тоскливого сожаления, и на чужой. Торопливо возвращаться ранним утром к себе домой с отвращением по пятам было так же тошно, как просыпаться с ним в своей постели. Оно было настолько всеобъемлющим, что никакие ухищрения не могли его заглушить.

И теперь Грейвз полулежал, смотрел на крепко спящего с разинутым ртом Ньюта, ощущал на своем предплечье его влажное дыхание и с досадой ждал, когда же накатит удушливо гадливое презрение к этим все-таки на самом деле некрасивым губам, к дурацкой светлой щетине, к ржавым веснушкам, которые бисеринки пота еще сильнее увеличили и исказили, к себе, наконец, поддавшемуся ебучему во всех смыслах инстинкту, к миру вообще. Но секунды шли, чужое дыхание щекотало и грело, почему-то не раздражая, пот подсыхал, наваливался сон, а отвращения все не было. Вместо него пришло что-то другое, такое же безнадежное и настолько бесконечно тоскливое, что Грейвз зашептал: «Да чтоб тебя, гребаный Скамандер, твою мать, а, гребаный Скамандер, твою же мать». Он все повторял и повторял это, чувствуя, как сжимает ему грудь невесть откуда возникшая безумная, безграничная, нелепая и смешная нежность.


End file.
